Girl Meets Muffin Projeict
by TigerClaw98
Summary: Assigned partners for a week long Project both Maya and Riley are forced to confront their feelings for their crush.
Disclaimer:I Do Not Own Girl Meets World

Authors Note: Set in ninth grade Muffin project didn't happen and timing on other parts of series will be changed to fit story.

* * *

"Belgium,1831" Cory Matthews said beginning his last class of Monday.

"No!" Riley Matthews shouted from her seat at the front of her father's class. All eyes turning to her wondering what was going on with the girl today.

"In 1831 Belgium"Mr Matthews repeated turning back to the class ignoring his daughter had been teaching her and her friend for four years now he was used to though it seemed to happen more often since the new kid Lucas friar moved from Austin,Texas at the beginning of 7th grade and captured his daughter's young and vulnerable heart. _(Happy thoughts Matthews Happy thoughts)_

"No!" Riley shouted again frowning at being ignored by her father. He should be asking what's wrong.

"Riley He said Moving to lean down in front of his daughter looking right at her.

"What's my thing dad" she asked her father/teacher.

"Your thing?" couldn't his daughter still be 10 where everything was easy.

"What am I going to be dad" Riley asked putting her head down."am I going to be ok."

"Riley listen to me very carefully" said softly to his only daughter."In 1831,Belgium declared independance from the Netherlands."

"What are people going to think of me if I end up homeless living in the subway" Riley questioned.

Completely confused as to where his daughter could have even got that idea from he turned to her best friend Maya hart. Same age as her daughter (15 years old) but more mature from the life handed to her hopefully she could shed some light on the problem.

"What if nothing happens for her sir,Maya asked "that can't happen Riley is my meal ticket."

"I just so you girls at breakfast." Matthews asked opening his arms in the universal sign language of what the heck.

"My education should not be based on your daughter's mood" Farkle minkus third best friend of riley matthews said from his seat behind Riley.

"Neither should mine but it is" exclaimed giving up on teaching what happened to Belgium in 1831 along till he found out what was happening."Guys a daughter asks her father what's my thing" Cory said moving to stand in front of the class."This is a question that resonates in the heart of all parents from the moment it is asked til their child feels comfortable in the soon most of you will be joining the workforce. What's your thing? What do you aspire to?How will you affect other people? That is the only history that matter's." He finished looking at everyone of his students to let them no this affected them to not just his daughter.

"Thank you daddy" Riley said smiling even though what he said didn't really help that much but she wouldn't let him know that.

"Yea thank you daddy" Farkle said fake sniffling in his seat drawing smiles from the rest of the class and .

"Alright guys" said clapping his hands together bringing attention of the class back to him."Let's split the class into two separate business and let's see how you do for yourselves. We'll see if anyone has anything to worry about.

"Excellent" Farkle said in a creepy drawn out voice drumming his fingers together."What will are companies be?"

"Doesn't matter" Mr. Matthews told them glancing around for something before grabbing the muffin on his desk."Ok you two will be Riley and Farkle muffins,that is your project for the week."

"Alright let's go make some cash,cabbage, cheddar cheese" Farkle announced with a greedy look on his face.

"Those are your values Farkle' asked staring at his best student.

"Well What else should a company value but profits?"

"If I had a company Lucas friar said from his seat behind Maya entering the discussion." I would treat my employees right and make sure we did right by our customers."

"Haa" Farkle laughed pointing at lucas speaking in a serious voice you are everything that's is wrong with this country."

Turning back to look at the front of the class with a hurt look on his face Lucas sighed. Farkle was a great friend but sometimes when he got competitive he was really annoying.

"Ok lucas you have a company now." announced walking over to stand in front of their row."Hart and Friar muffins. These two companies will hire the rest of the class as else in and out of school will be your customer's. Both companies will sell their muffins until next monday where we will decide on what company did the best. Let's see what happens."

"Here is what happens we crush you." Maya on a competitive front to hide how nervous she was to be working with the huckleberry,ranger rick and her secret crush who was also her best friend's crush so her crush didn't matter because she could never betray Riley."

"We will be billionaires and you two will eat your words with plastic cutlery." Farkle shot back smirking. "Right Riley?"

"Yes Farkle is correct" Riley said trying not to gawk at how cute Farkle was when he took charge. _"_ _ **No bad thoughts Riley, If he finds out you like him and not lucas it would ruin your friendship"**_ _Yea I know but he is always flirting with us._ **And maya he is just playing messing around why would he like you.**

Broken out of her Inner battle with herself by the bell ringing Riley turned to ask Farkle where they should meet to work on the project only for him to beat her to the punch.

"So Riley I was thinking since this business is going to be a week long and we need to bake the muffins, decide who we should hire and keep track of how we are doing you should stay over at my place so we're not running back and do you think?" Farkle asked glancing over her shoulder at her father showing he was asking both of them.

"I think that's a great Idea Farkle if it's OK with Riley."

A whole week at Farkles alone with just him."YES!" Riley shouted blushing when everyone's eyes turned to her and Farkle."I mean yea OK Farkle that works for me." Stuffing her books in her bag and darting out of the classroom before she embarrassed herself anymore or Maya finds out about the Crush she had on their friend.

* * *

"You didn't have to walk me home Huckleberry" Maya said unlocking the door to her apartment letting it swing open so lucas could follow her in.

"Yes I did you weren't coming from rileys so it was a longer walk you could have been hurt."Lucas answered shutting the door behind them."We need to talk about how we are going to do this muffin business project."

"Oh Maya, Baby what are you doing here so early." Maya's mother Katy asked emerging from her room dressed in a black thigh length dress,strappy high heels and blonde haired curled.

"Whoa mom look at you Maya said walking around her mother inspecting how she was dressed."You going on a date with Shawn?" she asked wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Yes" Katy answered her daughter pink rising up on her cheeks."but that's not really any of your business young lady. Where is Riley? She is usually with you when you get home early."

'Riley is staying at Farkles all week to work on the muffin business project Matthews assigned us."

"Since Lucas is here I'm assuming you two are working on this project together." Katy asked eyes moving between the two teens standing in front of her. She new her daughter had a crush on the Texan boy. All the name calling and discreet glance she sent the boy at Topangas it wasn't very hard for a mother to figure out. Smirking as a plan to make her baby girl happy formulated in her mind."Running a business together will be a little hard to do over the phone and only seeing each other at school.I know I'll go call Sara and see if you can stay over at theirs for the week Maya."

"What! Mom wait." Maya begged watching her mother dial her phone disappearing back into her room.

"I know my mom's not going to have a problem with it so looks like you will be staying over." Lucas said looking everywhere except at Maya. If she was going to be staying at his house all week maybe this was his chance to make a who was he kidding Maya doesn't like him he was just the Texas huckleberry who had moved into her life.

"Great news kids." Katy giggled coming back into the living room."Lucas your mom said it was fine for Maya to stay over at your house for the week and she will be here to pick you guys up in Half an hour. So Maya why don't you go pack."

"HONK!"

"That is Shawn. Lucas will you please help Maya pack." Maya Have fun at Lucas's" Katy said grabbing her purse, kissing Maya on the head on her way out the door."But not too much"

"MOM!"


End file.
